


Wild Whiskers

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Adorable, Cats, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: A cat becomes attached to Lydia and she has no choice but to bring it home and take care of it.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Wild Whiskers

Lydia was walking down the street when she heard a noise from an alleyway. Intrigued, she went to check it out.

"Oh my god..." she muttered.

It was a black cat (probably not a kitten), which immediately went up to Lydia.

"Definitely not a stray."

The cat looked sad and hurt. There was a note around its neck. The teen read part of it, before chucking it into a trashcan, mind racing.

"How could someone just treat their cat like that, and then ditch it in the middle of the street? That's monsterous!" she thought, before focusing back on the cat.

She held a hand out to it and the cat licked one of her fingers.

She half-smiled, and the cat looked up at her, before bonking its head against her knee. Lydia laughed, petting the cat before going to stand up and stretch her legs. The cat followed her.

"Wow."

She began to walk and the cat began to follow her.

"Guess I have a cat now."

She kneeled down again and held her arms out. The cat leapt into them and Lydia held it close (she wasn't sure if it was a girl cat or a boy cat), standing up and beginning on her way home.

The cat was purring like a motorboat.

Lydia finally made it home and headed inside to find her ghost parents in the front room waiting for her. She let her new pet go and the cat walked over to the Maitlands, looking up at them.

"Lydia, why's there a cat?" Barbara asked, going to pet the cat.

The cat rubbed its head against Barbara's outstretched hand.

"It got attached to me," said Lydia.

"She, I think," Barbara said.

"Right. She got attached to me," said Lydia.

"Well, I guess we have a cat now!" Adam grinned.

The cat extended her paw towards Adam and made a meowing noise, causing the male ghost to reach a hand out and pet her. The cat rubbed her head against his hand and Barbara and Lydia found this adorable.

"I just thought of a name for her." Lydia said. "Hazel. It was my mom's middle name."

"That's an adorable name, Lydia," said Barbara. "Hazel suits her."

A certain demon decided to show up.

"Hey guys, what's up- HOLY SHIT IS THAT A CAT?"

"Yes. It's a cat," said Lydia, laughing.

The demon literally SQUEAKED.

"So. Fucking. Cute."

He reached a hand out to touch her and she sniffed it before rubbing her head against it.

Barbara had a thought.

"I'm guessing she was a pet. Was she ditched? Is she hurt?"

"Well, I saw a note around her neck. I didn't read all of it before I threw it in the trash," said Lydia. "The part I read said that the cat was mistreated then ditched. Whoever did that to their cat is a monster."

"CAN I MURDER THAT PERSON?" Betelgeuse shouted, startling Hazel.

"No, you can't murder this person, Beej," stated Lydia. "We don't know where they live."

Hazel backed up from Betelgeuse, her back arched.

"Is she scared of me?" asked Betelgeuse.

"Probably because you scared her by shouting," Adam inquired.

"Poor thing..." Lydia sighed.

She held a hand out and Hazel's back went back to normal as she went over to Lydia, purring quietly as she rubbed her head against the teen's extended hand.

Barbara's face suddenly fell.

"What did that bastard do to her?"

She had just seen the (thankfully not too severe) injuries on the cat's side and face.

Lydia also inspected the injuries Hazel had. "I'll text Delia and see if we can take Hazel to the vet to get looked at."

"Yeah."

She texted Delia and soon got a reply that said, "I'll be home soon. Be waiting by the front door with her in tow and we'll get to the vet to get her looked at."

Lydia sighed, petting a still scared Hazel.

"Delia's on her way home. I gotta get this cute little girl ready for a trip to the vet."

Soon Delia arrived home and she and Lydia were out the door, Hazel in a cat carrier that Barbara had summoned for Lydia.

Hazel looked confused.

"Aw, poor thing. She's probably never been to the vet before."

"I still wanna murder her old owner." Betelgeuse grumbled.

"No, Betelgeuse."

"Ugh, fine."

Delia and Lydia took Hazel into one of the rooms and waited for the vet to show up.

The vet visit was a bit of a mess.

Hazel didn't want to go anywhere near the veterinarian. Much less let the veterinarian touch her.

Lydia was tasked with calming her down.

She held a hand out and Hazel rubbed her head against it.

"Poor baby..." She sighed, trying to calm Hazel down.

After the vet trip, they bought Hazel home.

Betelgeuse immediately went over to the cat.

He held a hand out and Hazel rubbed her head against it.

"Well," Delia smiled. "I guess we have a cat now."

"Yes, we do," said Lydia, looking at Betelgeuse's interacting with Hazel.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
